


Jack & Jamie

by shadowcock



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Boypussy, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Other, Pedophilia, Shota, anthropomorphic bilby, anthropomorphic bunny, australian easter bilby, pedo, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is starting his life as a new Guardian, but Jamie feels he haven't thanked him enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My thank you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatisastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisastory/gifts).



> This is another commission I did for him, so again there are kinks I am not particularly into... 
> 
> *I also no longer do commissions that are considered fan-fic, sorry*

It’s been a few weeks since we defeated Pitch and I became a Guardian. Hi, I’m Jack, Jack Frost. I’ve been doing my guardian duties for a while now and let me tell you it’s been a blast. I’ve caused 8 snow days across the country this season (since I became a full fledged guardian). It would have been more but as North said “You need to fully experience your essence and bring about new untapped powers.” The only thing I’ve been able to do is warm myself up for a few hours, whatever that’s good for. 

But there is something I’ve been meaning to do since all this ended. I need to fully thank Jamie for truly believing in us... Before the change in season...

-In Burgess-

The weather is starting to warm up and the events of a few weeks ago are all but forgotten... But for one 8yr old boy, the memories are still fresh in his mind. 

“Jamie come on were gonna be late.” said his mother from the car. 

“Yeah! Late, late, late.” Sophie said giggling and pulling her brother’s hand. 

Jamie feels a cold breeze and feels someone is watching him... or watching over him, he turns around just in time to see a swirl of snow and wind blow by his window upstairs, Jamie smiled. The sound of the car horn broke his touching moment and the next moment he was being pulled into the car.

Jack smiled as the car drove off, “The little scamp could tell I was here.” he laughed and blushed a bit.

“Well since he’s not here I think I’ll make myself comfortable.” Jack said opening the boy’s window with his magic, He made a frost snowman pull the latch open. 

-later: nearly dark-

“Wasn’t that nice of granny to give you that sweater?” Jamie’s mom tried to make the boy feel good about the apparently ugly pastel colored sweater.

“Yeah.” The kid said shortly.

“Sweater, whee- granny sweater!!!.” said Sophie spinning around letting the overly large sweater arms flail around. 

“S-see Sophie likes her.” his mom said not so slyly.

“As a toy,” Jaime said flatly. “I’m going to my room, ok mom.” He said already halfway up the stairs. 

“Ok sweety.” 

-Upstairs- 

Once in his room Jamie took off the ugly sweater as if it had cooties on it. He then kicked off his shoes off and then fell onto his bed. 

“Woah!” The boy jumped up quickly, he felt someone in his bed, but when he turned to look there was nobody there... The boy’s eyes widened as a smile made it’s way onto his face. “J-Jack.” He said cautiously.

In a puff of frost Jack appeared “Bingo!” Jack said with a smiled as he was rushed by Jamie, the two fell onto the bed. 

Even with his head buried in his chest Jack knew the boy was crying. “Come on kid, smile.” He tried to console the crying kid. 

“I-I know, I’m j-just s-o so happy t-to see y-you.” Jamie said though his tears. 

Jack lifted the boy’s and wiped his tears “it’s ok.” he said looking deep into Jamie’s eyes. 

“Uh-huh.” was all Jamie could say as he stared back into Jack’s blue eyes. 

As Jack wiped away the last of his tears the two slowly came closer and closer. 

“Soft” was all Jack could think of as the boy’s lips touched his. Their tongues mingled and intertwined as they tried desperately to taste each other. They broke their kiss, both breathless and wanting more.

“I-I,” the boy tried to talk, Jack kissed him again, softer this time. “I missed you Jack.” he said as they broke the kiss. 

“And I missed you too kid.” Jaime smiled up at the caring older boy. Ever since they met they he knew he felt something for him, more than just friends he wanted to be held by him, cared for by him... Loved by him and he wanted to show him how much he loved him.

Jamie kissed Jack’s neck at first it was cold but soon his skin warmed up. Jack removed his hoodie exposing his surprisingly strong looking chest and muscular abs. Jamie removed his shirt too and his jeans left with only his tighty whities. 

Jamie worked his way down Jack’s chest. The boy helped himself to his nipples, sucking them until they were hard. The boy’s lips trailed their way down his abdomen the boy taking time to lick every crevice. 

“Jamie, where did you learn this?” Jack asked wondering where an 8yr old kid learned this technique. 

The boy simply answered “The internet.” and continued on his way to pleasuring his Jack. But before he continued Jack wanted a turn to tease the boy. 

“Wait.” said Jack as he flipped the kid flat on his back. Laying on his bed with this strong white haired boy over him, Jamie blushed. 

Jack kissed the boy deep, pinning his arms down to show he had full control. Then he moved down, teasing the boy as he did him. Kissing his neck and working his way down to his soft chest and pink nipples. Jack worked a bit faster than the kid and soon he was at the boy’s crotch. Jack pulled down Jamie’s underwear exposing his tiny cocklet, no more than 3 inches. 

Jack opened his mouth and in one go put both the boy’s cock and balls in his mouth. With his tongue he played with the tiny olive sized balls and his raging 3incher, Jack’s tongue played with the boys tip as he sucked the shaft clean. Then he licked the boy’s taint, feeling him shiver with ecstasy excited Jack even more. 

Jamie began to instinctively buck his hips against Jack’s mouth, wanting more of this new sensation. Jack backed away much to the boy’s disappointment.

“No.” the boy said sadly. Jack just smiled as he turned the boy over and positioned him face down and ass up. 

“W-what a-are you-” The boy nervously asked, afraid he was going to take his anal cherry so soon. The boy read about it on the net, how boys make love. Jamie definitely wanted to feel Jack inside him but things were moving so quickly it scared him. But it wasn’t Jack’s hard shaft he felt but instead a soft, warm tongue. 

“Murrhhh...” The boy let out the cute sound as the soft, slick invader explored his little hole. First the ring licking around it relaxing the ring. It felt weird but Jamie was enjoying it. Jack’s tongue made it’s way deeper into the boy’s hole, every sound he made just encouraged Jack to delve deeper. 

Jack tuned the boy over and offered him his cock. it was the largest one he’d ever seen in real life. The boy put it in his mouth and sucked it for all he was worth licking up and down the shaft and giving special attention to the head. Jack pushed him back to his original position. Giving his ass a few more wet kisses he stopped. 

“Ok,” Jack whispered as he looked down at the boy’s wet and shiny ass hole. “Are you ready.” Jack whispered into Jamie’s ear... The excitement was so overwhelming the boy could barely squeak out an “Uh-huh.” 

Jack positioned his 7 inches onto the boy’s slick hole. Inch by inch he slowly pushed into Jamie’s soft tight ass. Jack listened intently to Jamie’s voice and movement, making sure he wasn’t hurting the boy.  
It was incredible the feeling of slowly being filled with his lover. The boy was nervous but Jack was so accommodating he felt every twitch every sound that came from him stopping when he showed the slightest twinge of pain. He wanted to make Jack feel good, he wanted to bounce up and down on the his cock like he saw on the internet... But he was stuck at a snail’s pace cause of his inexperience. 

“Sorry,” Jamie said almost in tears. “I should have prepared myself more.” He said. 

Jack smiled “Don’t worry Jamie, it takes time.” He said as he kissed him from behind on the corner of his mouth. 

Soon after Jack was balls deep in the boy and after a few pumps they started to get a rhythm. Jamie made the cutest noise every time Jack hit the boy’s prostate. Actually if it wasn’t for Jack’s new found magic his mother and sister would have woken up already, the boy was a loud lover. 

“Please d-do me harder Jack, harder.” The boy demanded but Jack knew he would end up hurting the boy if he went any faster so he just went deeper. 

Between the boy’s pleading and his sexual sound he makes it didn’t take long for Jack to almost reach his limit. So he went slower, focusing on jabbing Jamie’s love button. And soon the boy’s body began to shake, he knew he was there. 

“Jack!!” The boy screamed “Uh! Uh-Ahhhhh!!!!!!” Jamie convulsed violently as he had his first dry orgasm. With every thrust Jack forced an after shock until the Jack unloaded his hot spunk into the boy. The collapsed onto the bed as they enjoyed their moment. As Jack’s dick slowly softened inside the boy’s lovingly used boy-hole. He whispered “I love you.” As he held Jamie in his arms, Jamie held onto Jack’s strong arms enjoying the feeling of his lover’s deflating cock. 

After a while Jamie said “I need to pee.” 

“I do too.” Jack laughed. 

Jamie’s room had a bathroom attached so they tried to pee. But the pee went everywhere the two laughed as they splashed each other with the warm yellow liquid. They quickly made their way to the tub where the continued to shoot each other with their golden liquid. The plug was in from the last time Jamie used the tub so the piss pooled. 

“Great now how are we gonna clean ourselves up.” Jamie said sarcastically, the boy lunged at Jack licking the piss off his body. The two were instantly hard again as they licked each other off feeling the warm liquid splash around their feet. 

“I’ve got an idea.”Jamie said as he made Jack sit in the puddle of warm piss. The boy soaked his feet in the liquid and began to play with Jack’s still hardening dick. Feeling Jack between his feet as he stroked his shaft with his small flexible toes, up and down even giving his ball a go with his malleable feet. The piss was still hot as he used it like lube. 

Jack grabbed one foot and began to suck on the soaked toes sticking his tongue between each digit then running his tongue up and down the boy’s sole. The boy returned the favor as he grabbed Jack’s feet and began to suck focusing on his big toe. Jack and Jamie got lost in the sucking and they began to rub their cock against each others legs. Jack didn’t even notice until Jamie’s humping began to speed up. 

“Ok I think it’s time to wash up.” Jack said as he unplugged the tub. Jamie was sad to see their golden liquid go down the drain. 

The two showered and dried off and were soon on the bed again. This time Jack was sitting on the bed and Jamie was facing him while sitting on his lap. 

“Jamie,” Jack started. “I’m going to have to go soon.” He said holding the boy. 

“I-I know.” Jamie said fighting back the tears. “I know that’s the reason you came.” he said trying to sound mature. “B-but.” the boy stammered, “O-one m-mor-re t-time.” He finally blurted out, as he reached back grabbing Jack’s balls. 

Jack just nodded, this time they got some Vaseline and prepped themselves. Soon Jack positioned his now slimy cock to the boy’s greased hole. 

The two lovers started off slow. Jamie noticed this was much easier this time around, so he sped-up wanting to be the perfect slut for Jack. The two bucked and moved in a lovers rhythm. Both blurting out “I love you” as the got deeper and deeper. 

It wasn’t long before Jack lost it,. He pushed Jamie down for a bit as he unloaded his warm seed into the boy. It took Jamie a little longer to cum but after Jack let him go Jamie began to violently fuck himself on the guardian’s softening cock, and soon the boy was convulsing into another dry orgasm.

Jack held the boy whispering “I love you.” all the way through Jamie’s dry orgasm... The two stayed this way until the cold winds beckoned Jack out. 

Jamie smiled and waived at his lover as he rode the wave of wind to his next destination with Jack’s cum still leaking from the his hole. He wondered when he would see him again. 

“Soon.” a voice said. Jamie looked around to find the source. “Soon? Who-” he said, but then the boy looked out at the moon. He noticed it shone brighter than it ever had before. 

“Trust me soon.” The voice, it came from the moon... What did this mean. As Jamie pondered this, as the cum that leaked from his ass glowed a faint blue... What did this mean indeed.

to be continued...


	2. Discoveries & Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack needs Jamie's parent's blessing...

The night was long but Jack was still in high spirits as he was carried by the wind. The world flew by in minutes and it seemed the moon had a sly smile as Jack whooshed by. 

suddenly Jack was falling and he didn’t know why. 

“I need ta’ talk to ya kid.” the whole thing was so crazy, that and fast, Jack still didn’t know what was happening. 

right before he fell to the ground a hole opened up. “Damn rabbit,” He thought, realizing who brought him down.

“W-What are you talking about?” He said, dusting himself off. 

“You fucked my husband’s son!” A strange mouse like creature came out from one of the rock egg statues.

“Husband? Who the hell are you?” Jack asked not sure of what to make of the robed creature. He was just as large as Bunny but his ears were shorter, he had a larger nose and he was a bit buffer then the bunny. The brownish robe made the creature a bit more fierce. 

“He is my lover,” said Bunnymund “and he holds down the fort he in the down under, a bilby.” he said holding the marsupial tight.

“A what?” Jack started.

“Just wiki it.” said Bunnymund. 

Jack took a moment to let this all sink in and then he asked “Ok now why are you mad?” 

“Jamie” Bunnymund replied with venom, as if daring Jack to deny it.

“He is my husband’s son.” Bilby said

Jack was shocked 

Bunny explains:

It was around the time he had asked for a secretary for his job in New York, as a ‘candy maker’

“Hello,” said the woman, “my name is Elizabeth, I’m new, they told me to report to you.” she said trying hard to hide her apparent attraction to the man. 

“Hello I’m Tony Darcy” said Bunnymund in his human form “and this is my co-founder Allistair Peters” Bilby’s human form smiled and shook her hand. 

As time went by Elizabeth and Darcy spent a lot of time together. Bilby noticed their connection and urged Bunnymund to go for it, and so he did. Bilby was in love with me and we did want kids. and he thought She would be a great mother. 

but all too soon it was time for them to leave so they could do their guardian duties, but before he left Tony spent one more night with Elizabeth… nine months after that Jamie was born and Bunnymund kept tabs on his family giving them what they needed when they needed it. 

“Get the fuck out…” Was all Jack had to say to the whole story. his jaw almost reached the floor. 

Bunnymund went to smack the kid up side the head but Bilby stopped him, “there are proper ways to handle this.” he said. 

“The guardian way…” Bunnymund said as he looked up at the moon. 

“What!?” Jack and Bunnymund said in unison. “Spankings.” the two said together again. Bilby tried to hide his laughter but failed miserably. 

“Ok, let’s get this over with.” Bunny sat down on a chair like rock. Jack reluctantly walked over to the big rabbit. 

“What!?” Jack said standing up again facing the moon, a bit pissed off but mostly embarrassed. “Naked?” he said. this time Bunnymund laughed, Jack just got redder. 

After a while Jack was naked over the bunny’s knee. “Wait how many.” The rabbit asked. The moon’s light shone on a circle of five stones. “That’s it!” 

“...” 

“Ok, ok.” Bunnymund said, a bit grumbly. “Ok boy here it comes boy.” He paused for a sec just to play with the boy’s mind

*Smack* “1” The sting went straight into Jack’s brain and returned to his bare bottom.

*Thwack* “2” The rabbit’s big paws were like large paddles, the reddening area was rekindled right before it started to go away… and then

*Splat* “3” There was more power in this one… “I bet the damn bunny is enjoying this” Jack thought as tears began to stream down his face. 

*Slap* “4” “Ow!!” Jack yelped, The tears running down his face wouldn’t stop.

*Swap!* “5” said Bunny. The rabbit hated to admit it but the boy’s screams kinda turned him on. by now Jack notice his raging hard on jabbing his chest. 

Bilby was sitting on an adjacent rock, already stroking his hardening cock. 

Jack was hard despite his aching ass, the boy reached down and started to stroke the bunny off. Before he could refuse, the feeling overtook him and he just went with it. 

Jack licked the tip of the thick 10inch, still growing, bunny cock in his mouth. It got thicker and longer, the boy deep throated the ever growing length. 

“Since this hole is doing nothing I think I’ll give it a try.” Said Bilby, as he placed the length of his full 13 incher on to the boy’s still red ass. he could feel the heat coming from the kid’s hot throbbing bottom. He placed the head of his cock at the Jack’s entrance.

Jack’s eyes widened as he felt the intruder enter his reluctantly welcoming hole, he was too turned on to refuse. Jack pulled away from the bunny’s cock feeling every inch leave his throat. after catching his breath he moaned and started to work bunny’s shaft again. 

-Elsewhere- 

Jamie was deep throating a shaft like object, he got from his toys. but what he really wanted was to feel his lover again… “Jack,” he thought, Remembering how his cock felt up his newly broken in hole….

The moon’s glow filled his room. He would have seen it too but his eyes were closed imagining being with-

“Jack!?” Jamie said in shock. in a glowing blue light, he was looking at his lover getting fucked by- bunnies? The boy walked through the the light. 

-back at the easter cave- 

Jack was feeling his ass get pounded from behind and he wondered if this was what Jamie felt. “Uhh!! Jamie.” Jack said without thinking. 

“Jack!?” Jamie said surprising the lot. 

“What- what are you doing here?” Jack and Bunny said together. 

“...”  
“You brought him here?” Asked Bunnymund looking at the moon. “but- You tricky bugger!”the bunny said, “You’ve chosen him as Jack’s-” The bunny began to grumble incoherently.

“What!” Sceamed Jack and Jamie. 

“A guardian helper” Whispered Bilby.

“That’s why he set this whole thing up, the spanking the naked- everything.” Bunnymund said still rambling.

“Like the yetis for North, little fairies for Tooth and Me for Bunny.” He said, “We are guardian helpers, Tooth gets her army of fairies from children who were lost and on the verge of death. North just became friends with the yetis they were easy. but with me I was in love with Bunny when we met years ago, I met him as the Easter Bunny, he was lonely and the moon saw that. He also saw that the love we had would last for centuries… I think Jamie is your helper.” 

“What do helpers do?” Jamie asked “What are they.” 

“They are companions for Guardians and have the same ability or complementary abilities that help them.” 

“...And now he want’s my blessing!? Me? I’m his father!” Bunny finally took a second to take a breath. but before he could continue. 

“He is not just your son anymore, He is a guardian.” Bilby said kissing bunny in the cheek then on the lips. 

“Ok I’ll finish the rite.” 

This rite is an act of setting free the bonds that hold a human to the world and locking them to the world of guardian… this one is special because the father of the child is actually a guardian, so his soul will still be tied to their father but this rite shows the parent gives their blessings. 

“Fine.” Bunny said and with tears in his eyes he kissed Jamie on the lips, The room was filled with brilliant moon light. The rabbit held his boy close. They didn’t say a word but he knew this was his father his real father. The bunny’s cock rubbed against the boy’s chest. 

Bilby and Jack decided to give them their moment as the two kissed they started rubbing their cocks together. Jack slipped his seven inches into Bilby and began to get a good rhythm. The large 13 inch cock bobbed back and forth so Jack caught it and began to suck it while plowing the strong creature. 

“Thank you daddy.” Jamie said with tears in his eyes as he buried his face into the soft fur on his chest. as Jamie rubbed his smooth skin against the bunny’s thick hardness, humping his body against the massive monster. Bunny got more and more turned on, so much so that he began to lactate. 

“Hu?” escaped Jamie’s lips as he felt the wetness coming from the buff chest. it was milk. The rabbit seemed embarrassed but was soon over it as soon as he saw his son lap up the juice, the boy sucked on the male teat. but it seemed the more milk the boy sucked the hornier he became. 

Everything was changing with Jamie his mind, his place in fate and his body. even Bunnymund noticed, before he would never even think of putting his cock into a boy but now he’s a guardian his body was different. so he just thrust his cock into the horny boy. As Bunnymund thrust into his boy, it seemed to speed up the change... The boy’s skin lighten, *thrust* his hair turns white, *thrust* his eyes brighten....and the boy’s body was fully changed... But the fuck wasn’t over yet..

“That’s it boy take your daddy’s cock.” The bunny said as he fucked his son hard.

Jamie yelped but notice that was all, his new body was great his dick was bigger almost as big as Jack’s if not just as big. the boy hopped on the thick rabbit cock feeling every inch of the long hot meat. he was riding the long shaft as hard as he could testing out his new body. 

“Fuck me daddy!!!” Was all he could say over and over.

Meanwhile Jack was pumping Bilby with juice. The boy drained his pipe into the well toned furry ass. The boy fell back as he enjoyed his orgasm. 

Bilby grabbed the boy and flipped him over. “My turn.” was all he said and instantly filled the Boy with 13 inches of cock. Jack moaned from the pleasure and started to to push back trying to get as much pleasure from the shaft. 

“Ohhhh!!!!!!” came a scream from Jamie as he came all over his daddy’s chest. Jamie lapped up his cum and the rest of his daddy’s milk as the two took a moment to rest. but the sound of Jack’s moaning made them horny again. so the two decided to join.

“He buddy make some room.” Said Bunnymund smiling at his lover. Bilby smiled as he pulled to one side, slightly pushing Jack’s chest. Bunny slid his, now fully hard cock into the boy’s small looking hole. the two pumped in rhythm making Jack moan louder. 

Jamie didn’t want to be left out so he straddled his lover’s thickness, facing Bilby. The marsupial began to leak milk just like his dad did, so Jamie lapped it up sucking on his nipples as their thrusts pushed Jack’s cock deeper and deeper. Jack was not as big as His dad or Bilby but it felt the most right in him. it didn’t take long for him to feel himself about to cum. The breathing and moaning of the others indicated that they were close too. 

With carnal sounds and moans the four of them exploded into one big orgasm… So much cum filled Jack’s ass that a jet of thick jizz escaped his boy-pussy and he came almost as much into his full time lover Jamie. They were all covered in sweat, cum and milk. the four were so exhausted they passed out but not before they held each other close. Jack felt the strength of Bunny’s embrace and the warmth of his milk on his back. It was almost as comforting and hot as the cum leaking from his ass. 

“Thank you Jack, I get to hold my child.” thought Bilby as he passed out with Jamie still sucking on his nipple, 

The moon smiled down at the scene. He knew his new guardian and his eternal youth of a helper is now officially united.

to be continued... yes there is more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I want to reiterate, I no longer do commissions that are considered fan-fic, sorry*

**Author's Note:**

> *I want to reiterate, I no longer do commissions that are considered fan-fic, sorry*


End file.
